Never Eat Raspberries
by Mouse9
Summary: High school and the kids of PS 118 have grown apart. Until a chance encounter changes everything for two people.
1. Default Chapter

High School...the four years of a kids life where dreams are made...and broken.  
The case was no different for a group of kids that went to school together since  
pre-school. Phoebe was in the honors society, the science club along with Brainy and they  
were both all around Science geeks.  
Harold tried to be bad, but found his calling in auto mechanic along with Sid.  
Rhonda was the dead of the fashion club and tin the popular clique. Nadine still followed  
her. Sheena joined the environmental society and Lila was a cheerleader.  
Gerald had joined the football and basketball team and Arnold...Arnold just ran.  
He ran track and he ran well. Running long distance allowed his mind time to wander.  
They may not have hung out together, but they kept track of each other.  
  
The bell had just rung to signal the end of fourth period. Doors to classrooms  
across the school opened approximately at the same time as students filed out to meet at  
their lockers and prepare for the next class.  
As usual, Gerald met Arnold at their locker at this time to talk and prepare for their next  
class.  
"Man, I hate Mr. King," Gerald complained, throwing his books into their shared locker.   
"Biology is not my favorite subject, and he doesn't make it any easier."  
Arnold shrugged as he pulled out the books he needed and shut the locker door. He  
didn't have a problem with biology. but then, he didn't have Mr. King either.  
"Maybe you could get Phoebe to help you?" he suggested. Gerald grimaced.  
He andPhoebe had an on again / off again relationship for the past four year. Right now, it was  
off.  
" I think she's in the middle of a science project with her crew."  
Arnold grinned as they walked down the hall.  
"I'm not quite sure you could cll the science club a 'crew.'" he said.  
They met up with two of Gerald's friends from the football team, and headed towards the  
cafeteria. Arnold listened half heartedly to the three discuss their plans for that night,  
when something caught his attention.  
"You guys smell that?" he asked.  
Gerald stopped, sniffing the air. "Smell what?"  
Arnold sniffed again. "It smells like...raspberries."  
Tyler, one of the guys they were with, pointed behind them.  
"Yeah, it's the theater freak." He said, pointing towards the retreating figure.   
A young woman, their age, dressed in black, her long blond hair pushed back in a black  
headband walked away from them; her arms clutching a stack of books to her chest, her  
head down.  
Ron, the other guy, wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"That's that Pataki chick. Scary and worthless. A poor excuse for the use of oxygen in  
my opinion."  
The two guys laughed and continued on their way, oblivious to Arnold stopping, still  
watching the retreating figure. Helga Pataki. He hadn't seen her since fifth grade. And  
the couple of times he had seen Phoebe, she hadn't mentioned the girl she had been so  
close to in elementary school.  
"Don't think about it, man."   
"Huh?" Arnold turned back to see Gerald watching him knowingly.   
"I know what you're thinking and don't do it." he said. "You haven't dealt with that girl  
for almost six years. It's our senior year. Don't get yourself caught up in something you  
really don't want."  
Arnold sighed, glancing back one last time.   
"I guess you're right."  
"Of course I'm right. Now let's got some lunch."  
  
Gerald's words rang true, he really didn't want to get caught up in something he  
couldn't deal with. And yet now, in the confines of his room, his mind went back to the  
retreating figure in black. It had been six years. The Helga Pataki he knew wouldn't have  
let a guy like Ron get away with a comment like that.  
He'd changed...hell, most of his friend's had changes. She couldn't she? Did he really  
want to find out? 


	2. Chapter Two

I forgot on the first post.  
I don't own "Hey Arnold" Wish I did, but I don't. Craig B. does.   
Now, on with the story...  
  
  
Fate, he decided, liked a big joke.   
For six years, he hadn't thought bout her once...well maybe once, and he never saw her.   
Now...  
He'd run into the drama freaks at least three times today ad heard her name shouted by  
one of them at least twice.   
He was walking out of class when the smell of raspberries wafted past him again. And  
again, all he saw was the back of her. She was wearing baggy jeans that touched the  
floor, sandals and a peasant shirt. Her blond hair was back in a braid. She was walking  
with two other girls. He took a step in their direction and was almost run over by a guy  
on a skateboard.   
"Move it, Varsity Prep." he shouted at Arnold, skating past to catch up with the three  
young women. The brunette on the left glanced back towards Arnold with a smirk then  
turned her attention back to the group.  
Arnold shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth a confrontation just to see her, and turned  
back towards his next class.  
  
Raspberries...the smell was almost right next to him. He spun around, scanning  
the parking lot. Nothing.  
Turning back around to walk towards the school, he slammed hard into someone. He fell  
back and landed hard on the parking lot.  
That hurt, he thought, rubbing his head and looking up to see who he had run into.  
A girl his age was sitting across from him on the ground holding her head. she wore ad  
pink and black plaid skirt that had raised slightly when she'd fallen, a lacy black shirt,  
white knee socks and black dress shoes. Her hair was up in two ponytails with pink  
ribbons.  
She pulled her hand off of her head and looked at him. His eyes locked with eyes as blue a  
sapphires. Fate had answered his musings. He braced himself for the verbal onslaught he  
know was coming.   
She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. Just then, someone behind her made a crack about  
sheep and a baaing sound. and she burst out laughing.  
He looked up at her shocked. That wasn't supposed to happen. She picked herself up off  
the ground.  
"Watch where you're walking, Varsity Prep." she chastised, brushing off her skirt.  
""Sorry," he said, getting up and brushing himself off. She shrugged and turned back to  
her friends.  
Sighing, he walked towards the school, unaware she had turned back to watch him leave.  
  
Why? Why did he find himself thinking about her constantly now? He spent the entire  
school day with her on his mind. Her hair, in the familiar ponytails tied with little pink  
bows; her blue eyes that still caught his attention, the fact that she now had two perfectly  
shaped eyebrows; her black shirt which fit in all the right places and let everyone know  
that puberty had been very kind to her; the skirt which was almost too short to be called a  
mini. The way it fell across her lap when she was sitting on the ground.  
He groaned, shaking his head to clear the mental images. This was Helga Pataki he was  
thinking of. But she had grown up and grown up very well. But it was Helga...  
"Kimba looks lost." He heard his grandmother say as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Something wrong short man?" his grandfather asked.  
Arnold nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table and looked at his grandparents.  
"Share with the tribe, Kimba," his grandmother urged.  
"There's this girl," he started, ignoring his grandparent's knowing looks. "I haven't seen  
her since grade school, heck I haven't even thought of her. Now, I see her everywhere.   
Why now?"  
"Yours is not to wonder why" his grandmother stated cryptically, going back to the  
dishes.  
"Well, you know what I always say, short man."  
"Yeah grandpa. Never eat raspberries."  
"Exactly. Keep that in mind and you'll never go wrong."  
"Thanks guys." He got up and left the kitchen. He should have known better than to ask  
them.   
This was it, he decided, returning to his room. He wasn't going to spend his last year  
dwelling on Helga. Tomorrow started the last new semester of his school career. Helga  
Pataki was a distant memory. 


	3. Chapter Three

You know the drill. I don't own them, I just borrow them from time to time.  
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.  
He and Gerald walked into their last hour class of the semester change, Senior English and  
Composition. It was like they'd stepped back into time. The entire class from PS 118 sat  
in the classroom. No more, no less...save one.  
He and Gerald took a seat as the bell rang and their teacher walked in.  
"Good afternoon class. I'm Mrs. Station and I'm sure we will have a very special time in  
here. Hello, are you in here, also?"  
The class turned to see Helga standing at the door, looking at the teacher and the class in  
disbelief over her tinted glasses.   
Today, she was dressed in hippie chick; paisley skirt, sandals, light peasant shirt. Her long  
hair was hanging straight down and being held in place by a head band.   
She looked back at her schedule, at the classroom number, then back at the teacher.  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Wonderful! I can tell this is going to be a special class."  
Helga snorted softly and walked to the back of the class where the only empty desk was located  
next to Phoebe.  
Arnold watched her as she sat down and took out a notebook and pen and started writing.   
She never made eye contact with anyone in the class, nor did she look up until the last bell  
rang.   
He grabbed his bag and yelled for Phoebe. She stepped to the side, clutching her books  
and looking a little uncomfortable.  
"This is weird, isn't it?" he asked.  
"Yes. The chances of this ever happening are quite astronomical. I would calculate that  
we should have all been hit by lightning twice before this would have happened."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
She frowned. "Of course."  
"Do you...still talk to her?" He nodded towards the retreating figure of Helga.   
Phoebe shrugged. "Maybe once a month or so. We aren't as close as we once were."  
She said as they left the classroom.  
"What happened?"  
"This." She waved her hand around the crowded hallway. "The same thing that happened  
to everyone one of us. I found my calling in science and she...she wanted a fresh start. To  
not be the Helga Pataki of elementary school. To follow new dreams, and put other ones  
away. She has changed dramatically, Arnold. Her friends...the ones she associated with  
now, they have become a sort of family for her. To take the place of the family she never  
had." She looked towards a young woman waving frantically at her.  
"I have to go, Arnold."  
"Sure. Thanks Phoebe."  
He watched her hurry down the hall, thinking about what she had said. Had Helga really  
changed that much?  
"Hey, what were you and Phoebe talking about?" Gerald asked as Arnold approached  
their locker.   
"Huh? Oh, science tutoring."  
Gerald nodded. "Oh. Tell me how weird this entire English class thing is. And did you  
see what Helga Pataki was wearing?"  
Arnold nodded absently, not listening to Gerald, instead his mind wandering back to the  
conversation with Phoebe.  
  
" So, this is the class?" Mia asked.  
Helga glanced nervously into the class room. He was sitting at his desk, talking to Gerald.   
Every once in a while, he'd glance curiously towards them.  
"So, which on is he?"  
"Blond hair, jeans, blue jersey."  
Mia looked him over. "At least you have taste. He's cute." she frowned. "Isn't that the  
guy that ran into you last week?"  
Helga nodded. She couldn't believe it when she realized it had been him. She hadn't seen  
him in six years.  
"The bell is about to ring, Miss Pataki." Mrs. Station said as she walked into class.   
Mia snorted. "Mrs. Rogers calls."  
Helga smirked and followed the teacher into the class. She didn't look at anyone as she  
took her seat. She even felt nervous sitting next to Phoebe. They still talked but they  
hadn't been close since fifth grade.  
She pulled out her note book and began writing. She didn't pay attention to the teacher.   
Thanks to a friend who had this class last year, she pretty much had her assignments  
finished.  
Halfway through class, she couldn't stand it anymore. Someone's eyes were boring into  
her. Glancing up, she quickly scanned the classroom. Her eyes settled on Arnold last. He  
was looking at her, but his eyes carried a far-away look.  
He blinked, and his emerald eyes found hers. He smiled, looking slightly embarrassed.   
She frowned slightly at him, not quite sure why he was watching her. She broke the look  
first, going back to her notebook. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as looked at  
her for a moment longer, then turned his attention back to the teacher. 


	4. Chapter Four

Weeks passed, bringing them closer to graduation. In those weeks, what Phoebe had told  
him and what his grandfather had said kept running through his mind. He found his  
thoughts turning to her more often. He almost waited expectantly for last hour to see her.  
"Today class, we're going to read something from my favorite bard." Mrs. Station said,  
passing our copied pages.  
"Mrs. Station, this is an English class," Rhonda pointed out. "We've already taken a  
Senior Lit class."  
"I realize that Rhonda, but this is part of a writing exercise I want the class to do."  
Arnold looked down at the papers. Oh no. Not again.  
"The assignment is to write something like this. One will be a single person paper.   
Poetry, a short story, an essay, it doesn't matter. But it must be moving. For the second  
project you will be paired with a writing partner to write a scene which will be acted out in  
front of the class."  
Arnold looked back at the papers. It was the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. He  
sighed. This semester was getting worse.  
"Sorry. Been there, did this, not doing it again."  
Arnold looked over at Helga stunned. He didn't even think she listened to the teacher.   
Even Mrs. Station looked stunned.  
"I'm sorry Helga. Is there a problem?"  
"No problem. I'm just not doing this. You're asking us to write something sweet,  
moving, and poignant from a tragedy. Give me the F."  
"This is one of the greatest love stories of all time." Mrs. Station insisted.  
"No it isn't." Helga countered. "It's called a tragedy for a reason. Their parents hated  
each other to the point of trying to kill each other on sight, and the only way Romeo and  
Juliet can be together is to commit suicide. What is this teaching young kids?"  
"What would you consider a moving story then, Helga?"  
"Something that actually has a happy ending like Pride and Prejudice or Jane Eyre?"  
Mrs. Station looked thoughtful. "You have a point. If that is what you wish to do with your project then so be it."  
She looked at the rest of the class. "Now, for your partners."  
Arnold looked at the girls in his class. Lila looked back at him and crossed her  
fingers. He smiled slightly at her. He'd dated her for a couple of months in their  
Freshman year until he realized how shallow she really was. Besides, with how weird this  
semester was, he already knew who he would be paired with.  
"It seems you're the lucky one, Arnold." Mrs. Station said, confirming his hunch. "You'll  
be working with Helga. And I fully expect to be moved."  
  
Mia looked at her in disbelief. Helga stood there looking uncomfortable.  
"You actually argued with Mrs. Station?"  
Helga nodded.  
"And you got Varsity Prep as your partner?"  
She nodded again. Mia looked thoughtful.   
"So, what are you doing it on?"  
Helga shrugged as she shut her locker.  
"Not a clue. Are we suppose to meet the others at the coffee house?"  
"Yeah. Murphy has his reading today." Mia glanced behind Helga. "Uh oh."  
"Helga! Wait up!" Arnold called out, hurrying towards them. Helga's eyes widened  
briefly, then she turned around. Arnold caught up to the two girls, eyeing the brunette  
warily. The girl sighed.  
"I'll meet you outside Helga." she said, giving him a nasty glare. Helga nodded, watching  
the girl walk off before she turned back to him.  
"What can I do for you, Varsity Prep?"  
He grinned. She didn't change as much as Phoebe thought. She just used a different  
name now.  
"I wanted to talk to you about our project. Do you have a minute?"  
She looked at him hesitantly. He watched her as she glanced around them, then back to  
him.  
"Um...not now. I have things to do."  
"Oh." he frowned. "Well, when do you have time? What about tomorrow?"  
She nodded. "I can meet you after seven."  
He grinned at her. "Great. Let's meet at my house. Um, you still remember where I  
live?"  
Helga smiled. "Unless you moved."  
Arnold smiled back. She had a great smiled. "Nope. Same boarding house."  
He couldn't believe he was making plans to spend time with her. He kept telling himself it  
was for the English project but deep down he knew it wasn't.  
She nodded in agreement, then walked off. He couldn't help it. He watched her leave.  
"I don't think Phoebe is too thrilled to be stuck with me."  
"Huh?"   
Arnold tore his gaze from Helga's retreating figure, turning his attention to  
Gerald.  
"Was I really that bad to her when we went out?" Gerald asked, looking downtrodden.   
Arnold shrugged.  
"Don't know. I didn't hang out with you two while you were dating."  
He slapped Gerald on the back. "People change Gerald. Phoebe got new interests and  
right now, you just aren't one of them."  
Gerald sighed. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." 


	5. Chapter Five

Don't own them. Craig does.   
Oh, just a warning, sap factor number 9...   
  
  
Helga pulled in front of the boarding house a little after seven. She was stuck at work a  
little later than normal. Not that she had minded. She was nervous about coming over  
here after so long.  
Her love for him had never gone away; shehd just buried it deep inside her, turning instead  
to the passions of the theater and her new group of friends. Now, he was everywhere she  
looked and she cold feel old familiar feelings creeping up inside her.  
She braced herself, getting out of her car and walking up to the boarding house. Only a  
couple more months and she'd never have to worry about this again.  
The door opened and an older woman she recognized as Arnold's grandmother peeked  
out at her. "Voila(?)" the older woman cried out, opening the door further, letting Helga  
in. "You've returned to us. Pip is up in his room."  
Helga smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Faversham." she said, walking up the stairs. She stopped  
at Arnold's door, gathering her courage before she knocked.   
"Who is it?" he asked from the other side.   
"It's Helga." she said.  
Noises came from the other side, then Arnold opened his door.  
"Hey. I didn't think you were coming over."  
"I was caught at work." she said, walking into his room, looking around nervously.  
She'd only been in here a couple of times, usually without his knowledge. Her eyes  
settled on his bed and it hit her. She was in Arnold's bedroom...just the two of  
them...alone.  
He watched her fall onto the couch, clutching her bookbag, looking like she was going to  
bolt any second. He grabbed his desk chair, and straddled it, looking at her.  
"So, these other two books you insisted were better than Mrs. Station's examples..."  
"Oh, I've copied some of the more poignant interactions for you to read."  
she said, pulling some papers out of her bookbag. He noticed her hands shaking.  
"You want something to drink?" he asked. She glanced at him.   
"We're going to be at this for a while. I figure we need snacks."  
She smiled, looking a little relaxed.  
"Sure, soda is fine."  
"Okay. Be back in a minute."  
As he closed the door, Helga relaxed. She had to pull herself together, she was shaking so  
bad she swore he could see it. She stood up and slipped out of her army jacket. She  
walked around the room, looking at things, brushing her fingers over his desk, his bed.  
Hanging on the headboard was the blue hat he wore the entire fourth and fifth grade. she  
touched it lightly. She remembered when she had it in her possession briefly before  
returning it to him. She smiled, remembering his excitement when he got it back.  
Back then, before harmones, her love for him was fierce, and passionate, but it was  
innocent. she wasn't sure what she would've done if he had actually liked her liked her  
back then. She could still hear his voice...how it sounded back then.  
"Helga?"  
  
Arnold walked back in carrying two sodas and some snacks. He looked towards  
the couch. She wasn't there. Her army jacket and bookbag were, which meant she hadn't  
left. He set the sodas and snacks down, looking around the room.   
She was standing around his bed, looking at his hat. He was able to really look at her;  
She was wearing flared jeans and her ever present sandals and a green tank top. Her  
blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was beautiful.  
"Helga?"  
She blinked, turning around slowly.   
"You wore this hat everyday in fourth grade." she said, her voice sounding far away.   
"My parents gave it to me before they left for the last time."  
She smiled, then realized why they were here in the first place.  
"Oh, here." she said, walking past him towards her bag. As she passed him, he caught the  
scent of raspberries again.  
'Never eat raspberries.' his grandfather's voice echoed through his mind.  
'A taste won't kill me.' his mind answered. Had he really just thought that? What did  
this mean?  
"So what's so special about these two books?" he asked, trying to forget this new  
realization.  
"Well, unlike Romeo and Juliet's entire ' I can't live without you' scenario, both women  
in these books are strong with a sense of purpose. Although, the men they love are cruel and  
dense, but in a good way..."  
Arnold sat back on the couch, listening to Helga give him the condensed version of both  
books. He had to admit, they did sound better than Romeo and Juliet. At least there were  
workable obstacles. And no one died at the end.  
"So, how do we do this so it's passionate and moving and poignant enough to bring Mrs.  
Station to tears?"' he asked after she finished talking. She flopped on the floor, looking  
over at him and shrugged.   
"No idea. I just did my poem. I didn't know how you wanted to do this."  
"Is there something in these books we can use?" he asked. She shrugged again.  
"Could be. I brought other books, just in case."  
  
Arnold tossed down another book, frustrated. Six books and he still hadn't found  
any ideas. They'd been at this for hours now. He glanced at his clock. It was past twelve  
thirty. He rubbed his face, thankful that they were entering a three day weekend.  
They would need it if they couldn't find an idea.  
He looked over at Helga who was laying on his floor, writing down snippets of the books  
she had down in her notebook. singing softly to the song on his CD player. She'd gotten  
out her CD's earlier and he'd begged her to play them so he wouldn't fall asleep.   
Every once in a while, she'd put down her pen and shake out her hands. Sighing, he  
flopped back down on his couch and dug in her bookbag. There had to be another book  
in there.   
He pulled out a small notebook. The same one he watched her write in everyday.   
Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it to see what it was. The entire book was  
nothing but poems. He glanced up quickly at Helga. She was still engrossed in writing  
and singing. He flipped the pages randomly and picked one to read.  
  
  
My golden haired boy  
Has he returned to torture my soul anew?  
A fair idol in mortal clothing-  
Oblivious to keening wails of love and   
Breaking hearts.  
He walks through great halls  
Not knowing-  
Not seeing.  
  
Arnold frowned. Helga had a crush on someone? One of the guys she hung out with  
now? He shook off the twinge of jealousy and turned a couple more pages.  
  
  
Do you know?  
That I have loved you forever?  
Of course you don't ... you never knew.  
Is it possible for someone to know love   
At a young age?  
You were my reason for everything  
And you never knew.  
Instead, you saw the supposed hate,  
The harsh words, the names...  
I was cold... your words warmed me.  
I was empty...your words filled me.  
I was dead... your touch made me   
Come alive.  
And you never knew.  
I loved you- and you never knew.  
How could you?  
You never had a hint.  
I never let you know.  
  
Arnold shut the book, realization dawning on him. Her poems. These were Helga's  
poems and they were all about him. He opened the book again and skimmed through the  
rest of the pages. All the poems in there were mostly about him. He shut the book again,  
and sat up looking over at Helga. She was still writing, her now bare feet tapping in time  
with the music. She'd put her hair up in a loose bun and parts were falling out, brushing  
across her face.  
  
How did he feel about her? That was almost an absurd question. He hadn't  
stopped thinking about her since he'd seen her in the hallway. The raspberry scent she  
wore had already gotten into his blood, driving him crazy. Now he knew why his  
grandfather always told him not to eat raspberries. They were addicting, but you paid for  
giving into the temptation. Right now, he was willing to pay.  
"I've got it." he said.  
Helga's head snapped up. "What?"  
He smiled secretively. "Unrequited love."  
She sat up, her heart pounding. "What?" she repeated, not quite sure she had heard him  
right.   
He smiled again. "Unrequited love." he repeated softly. His voice sent shivers down her  
spine. She glanced over at the clock . It was almost one in the morning. She was  
beginning to tread into dangerous territory. She stood up, gathering her books, trying not  
to let her nervousness show.  
"Great. We have an idea. How about if we meet tomorrow to polish it off?"  
He shook his head slowly. "You don't want to hear it now? We've worked so long to  
get here."  
Her heart jumped again. "Uh...okay."  
He stood up, pulling the books from her nerveless arms and put them on the desk. Then he turned back to her.  
"A scene of unrequited love discovered." he said, advancing towards her. She backed up,  
her sapphire eyes wide.  
"A guy or girl," he gestured towards her. "In love with someone for years. And this  
person never knows. Our guy, or girl, lives with this secret eating them up inside, their  
only wish to see their love happy, even if it isn't with them."  
He continued to walk towards her, she kept backing up.  
"Years go by, the love finds out the feelings of our character."  
Her back hit the wall. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He couldn't know. He  
couldn't and he was tearing her heart out. She knew she shouldn't have come here. It  
was a bad idea. She slid down to the floor, her eyes tearing up, his voice still flowing over  
her.  
"Our character doesn't tell him, no. She wouldn't do that. He finds out completely by  
accident. He confronts her, and here's the catch," he said softly. "He's been thinking  
about her because he'd been in love with her for a while."  
Helga's head shot up, her red-rimmed eyes staring at him in disbelief.  
"Stop." she begged softly, putting her hands over her ears to shut out his voice. "Please  
stop."  
Arnold knelt down before her, gently pulling her hands away.  
"Why?" he asked her softly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
She shook her head, shutting her eyes briefly. "What are you talking about" she lied.  
Raising an eyebrow, he held up her notebook. Her eyes widened again realizing the secret  
she'd kept so long was out. He knew.  
"Why?" he repeated.  
"Would you have believed me?" she asked. "Me. The girl who made your life a living hell  
in grade school. If I had told you that I loved you would you have believed me?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought of it that way. True, you harassed the hell  
out of me most of the time, but I always saw beyond that." he smiled softly. "Of course,  
now it makes sense why you hated Lila and Ruth so much."  
She didn't say anything, merely sat there, her blue eyes looking up at him. Sighing, he  
pulled her to her feet, not letting go of her hands.  
"How long?" he prodded.  
Tears sprang to her eyes again, but she didn't look away. She couldn't.  
"Since pre-school." she whispered.  
He looked at her astonished. "Was I that dense?" he asked. She smiled  
One of his hands left hers to brush back a stray lock of hair that fell in her face.  
"Fourteen years is too long." he said. "In grade school, I thought about you, I even liked  
you. But now," he sighed softly. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you  
in the hallway. God knows I've tried. But I can't get you out of my mind. Your face,  
your voice," he swallowed hard. "That scent. I know I'm about fourteen years too late,  
but I think I've fallen in love with you."  
A sob escaped Helga's lips.  
"Don't tease me, Arnold, please."  
"I wouldn't tease you. Not about this."  
He reached over, brushing his lips against hers. She even tasted like raspberries. Helga  
stood perfectly still for a moment, then another sob escaped her as she pressed her lips  
against his. She felt him open his mouth against her, deepening the kiss; felt his arms pull  
her closer to him, almost crushing her.  
Every daydream, every thought, every girlhood fantasy she had ever had about him was  
nothing compared to this. She would have waited forever for this, had waited forever.  
Pulling back, he studied her. Her eyes were half closed, her lips wearing a small smile.   
Her eyes suddenly shot open and she looked at him accusingly.  
'Hey. What are you doing going through my personal stuff?' she snapped, pushing him.   
"Who said you could touch my things?"  
He was taken aback. This wasn't what he was expecting. "I was looking for an idea for  
this stupid project." he snapped back, bristling. "If you hadn't argued with Mrs. Station,  
we wouldn't have to do this. We could have done an easy project, but no. You just had to do  
something difficult."  
"Hey, nobody said you had to be my partner."  
"Oh yeah, like I had a choice."  
"You could've switched with Brainy and been with Lila." she sneered.   
He opened his mouth to argue back, but stopped. This is what she had done all their lives.   
All the smart remarks, the insults, the harassment; this was the way she protected herself  
from getting too close to someone.   
He grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.  
"Stop it, Helga."  
She stopped talking, looking at him in shock.   
"I know what you're doing. Stop it. I'm not going anywhere."  
She smirked. "Of course you aren't. It's your house."  
"That isn't what I meant and you know it." He squeezed her shoulders, listening to her  
breath catch in her throat. "I told you I love you and I'm not taking it back and I'm not  
going anywhere."  
She slumped her shoulders, defeated. "So now what?"  
Shrugging, he pulled her into his arms. "We'll do the project tomorrow. Right now, I  
think we need to talk." 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"You love me. You love me and you know it and you won't admit it. Not to me, not to  
yourself, not to anyone."  
"Yes, it's true. I do love you. But who cares? We'll never work out. We don't mesh,  
we aren't meant to be together."  
He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Don't say that Barbara! How could you say  
that? Doesn't the fact that we love each other count for anything?"  
She froze, looking up at him, her eyes full of shock and fear. "You...you love me?"  
"I love you. How could I not love you? Everything about you is special, almost magic.   
When I'm with you, it's magic."  
"But Dan, the others? What about the others? What about Beth?"  
"Beth doesn't matter. Noone else matters. All that matters is you and I, Barbara, can't  
you see that?"  
"Dan, I can't. I love you, I've loved you for what seems like forever, but I can't."  
Frustrated, he growled and pulled her roughly into his arms. She fell into him, her body  
pressed against him, her face raised to look into his eyes.  
"Maybe this will sink into your stubborn mind." he growled softly, bending down to kiss  
her. She resisted slightly at first, then fell into his arms.  
Applause broke out across the classroom. The two students broke apart and grinned at  
the class. Mrs. Station was sitting in the back, clapping enthusiastically.  
"That was wonderful you two." she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Helga, Arnold,  
you both get an A."  
The bell to signal the end of class rang and the students began gathering their things.   
"Tomorrow, we'll hear from Eugene and Sheena." Mrs. Station called out as students left  
the class.   
Gerald waited for Arnold outside the classroom. He and Helga came out, followed by  
Phoebe, talking about their grade.  
"That was incredible, you two!" he exclaimed.  
"I concur." Phoebe stated. "A most inspiring performance."  
"It seemed realistic." Gerald added.  
Arnold smiled, glancing over at Helga. She looked at her watch.   
"I have to go. I'm meeting Mia and the others at the coffee house after school."  
"Okay. Can we meet after you get off of work?"  
She nodded. "At our spot?"  
He nodded, then reached over and kissed her to the shock of their two friends.   
"See you later."  
She nodded, then walked down the hall with Phoebe. Gerald just looked at him as they  
walked.  
"What?" Arnold asked, looking at his friend.  
"What the hell?" Gerald asked.  
Arnold just shrugged, smiling slightly. "I can't resist raspberries." Was all he would say.  
Gerald shook his head.  
"I've said it before Arnold, and I'll say it again. You're a brave man. A very brave man." 


End file.
